1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to surgical devices. More particularly, this invention relates to tools for implanting fracture fixation devices.
2. State of the Art
Severe long bone fractures are often treated with plating. In plating, a relatively large incision is made at the location of the fracture, musculature and tendons are displaced from the bone to expose the bone surface, and a bone plate is fixedly attached to one or more pieces of the fractured bone in a manner which, ideally, supports and stabilizes the fracture for healing. Due to the relatively invasive nature of the procedure required to implant the plate, plating is generally reserved for fractures which cannot be treated with a less invasive method of immobilization.
Less complicated fractures are often treated with casting or wires. However, such conservative treatment may not provide the stabilization and support necessary for desirable recovery. Yet, the operative procedure of plating is often too invasive for the relative non-severity of the fracture. Moreover, conventional plating can result in tendon irritation and skin necrosis, and may require extensive periosteal stripping in order to apply the plate on the bone surface. As such, many of the less displaced fractures, and particularly metaphyseal fractures (fractures at the end of the long bones), remain undertreated.
By way of example, a Colles' fracture, which results from compressive forces being placed on the distal radius bone, and which causes backward displacement of the distal fragment and radial deviation of the hand at the wrist, is treated with a dorsal plate when there is a significant degree of displacement. However, a less-displaced Colles' fracture is commonly undertreated due to the hesitancy of physicians to prescribe operative and invasive treatment. If not properly treated, such a fracture results in permanent wrist deformity. It is therefore important to align the fracture and fixate the bones relative to each other so that proper healing may occur.
More recently, minimally invasive fixation devices have become available for treatment of wrist fractures. Particular devices, such as that described in co-owned and co-pending U.S. Ser. Nos. 10/159,611, filed May 30, 2002, and Ser. No. 10/315,787, filed Dec. 10, 2002, include an intramedullary portion which is secured within or to the cortical bone with cross-fastened screws. In addition, these fixation devices include a plate portion into which a plurality of bone pegs are secured. Pegs of an appropriate length are oriented in relatively oblique angles relative to each other to stabilize the subchondral bone fragments relative to the plate portion.
It is therefore necessary to provide to the surgeon a tool facilitating longitudinally displaced holes drilled through the cortical bone in alignment with the longitudinally displaced screw holes in the intramedullary portion of the fixation device so that the fastening screws may be inserted through the bone and the screw holes. In addition, it is also preferable to provide tools which are adapted to drill holes into the subchondral bone for the pegs in the desired oblique directions. In addition, tool must be provided for selecting pegs of an appropriate length.